Collection of Random Spirk Fanfiction
by DoveMaster7
Summary: Just as the title says. It's a collection of random Spirk Fanfiction.


**This will just be a collection of random Spirk fanfics based on random ideas that come to my mind. This one is really random and none of you will probably understand it...**

* * *

**The Warmth of a Sweater**

They were preparing to transport down to the unnamed planet below. Their mission - to explore the strange new world.

Spock zipped up his sweater and jacket, and grabbed his tricorder. Spock, being a Vulcan (Well, at least half), had a higher body temperature, so he had put the two layers on for the mission down there, where they had scanned that it was very cold.

Whenever Spock is on the bridge, Jim would raise the temperature up five degrees Celsius (I do not know Fahrenheit) because he knew of Spock's higher body heat. None of the crewmembers ever complained about the increased temperature because they knew they could never win the argument against their Captain.

Out of the corner of Spock's eye, he noticed that Jim was talking to Lt. Sulu without any type of coat for warmth for the trip down to the unknown planet. Spock walked over to his Captain and stated, "The scans of the planet proved that the planet has an average temperature of around -10 degrees Celsius. I recommend that you bring something to keep you warm, Captain."

Jim waved his hand in protest. "Nah. I'll be fine."

"-10 degre-"

"I'll. Be. Fine."

Spock said, even though he knew Jim was being illogical, "All right then Captain. We are ready to transport down."

The landing party arranged themselves on the proper spots on the transporter and Jim ordered, "Scotty, energise."

"Aye Sir."

They were beamed down to the planet and as they expected, it was cold. So cold even, that Spock's usual pokerface was slipping.

"Maybe I should have brought a coat," Jim admitted.

Spock raised his right eyebrow slightly and replied, "I told you so." Jim laughed and rubbed his arms, attempting to warm himself up.

The rest of his crew hadn't been as idiotic as him and had all worn some type of warmer layer of clothing.

They observed the very small amount of vegetation on the planet and soon, Jim's limbs began to numb and his fingers, toes, and lips turned blue.

Bones, who had beamed down with them, noticed his best friend's discolour. "Damn it, Jim! Why the hell don't you have a jacket?"

"Cause I thought it wouldn't be that cold?" Jim suggested.

"No. Cause you're a stubborn idiot!" Bones screamed. "Go back up to the ship."

Jim yelled, pulling Bones aside, "Who's the Captain here? Not you. I'm fine." Jim glanced over at Spock. "And I think it's time to test that _thing_ out."

Bones stood there, very confused as the blond Captain walked over to Spock. "Test _what _out?" Bones ran after him, suspicious.

Jim stopped right beside Spock, and pretended to be talking to a yeoman. "Oh, I'm terribly cold. If only a big, strong, manly man would lend me his sweater. I'd be ever so grateful."  
Hearing Jim's little monologue, Bones burst out laughing - even snorting once. Jim's crew looked strangely at the doctor. They had come up with the 'big, strong, manly man' speech at the Academy when the temperatures would get really low and Jim - being Jim - would never wear a coat outside.

Spock turned, his eyebrow raised high. "Excuse me, Captain? Did you just comment on how you wanted a 'big, strong, _manly _man' to lend you his sweater?"

Jim, struggling to keep his laughter hidden inside, replied, "Y-Yes, Mr. Spock. I terribly cold a-and want a _big, strong, manly man _to lend me his sweater."

"Is that a hint that you would be pleased to have my jacket?"

"Yes Spock. It is," Jim chuckled. Spock gave his tricorder to his Captain to hold, and unzipped his jacket, took it off and held it out for Jim to take.

Jim greedily grabbed the jacket and hurriedly put his arms through the sleeves, shoving the tricorder in the Yeoman's arms. "Now Spock, go back to the Enterprise."

"But Capt-"

"That's an order, Mr. Spock. The temperature of this planet is too cold for you."

Spock silenced himself, and took out his communicator, telling Scotty to beam him back up.

Just as he was about to be transported, Jim called to his first officer, "Thanks for the jacket, you big, strong, manly man!"

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry. This was so random. My friend and I actually came up with the 'big strong, manly man' speech in grade 7 or 8 when it was really cold outside during recess. No big, strong, manly man ever actually lent us their sweater...  
So, we were talking about it two days ago and I really wanted to write something on Spock and Kirk about it. Sorry if you don't find it funny (I don't expect you to), but I'm very amused by it!  
I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters!


End file.
